Skates
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Danny teaches Danielle to skate.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or the song.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Skates<strong>

The music was thrumming loudly with bass speakers that shook the floors as skates and blades moved fast in the darkness along with the beat and the strobe lights round and around the circle. Wheels turning around in a fast motion in the nearly deserted place. Few skaters were there since a new rink had opened up across town and this had been the perfect place to come to teach a newbie.

"Woah!" Danielle shouted as she wobbled and flailed her arms around in an attempt to catch her balance but sadly failed and soon her feet were in the air as she skidded across the floor on her back before coming to a stop. Danielle made a move to get up but was stopped when her skate slipped and she hit the floor again. Soon Danny skated up behind her and helped her back up. Danielle was the first to speak.

"Can't we just go now? I'm not any good."

"Well if we quit now you'll never know how and then you'll never be good." pausing a moment Danny added. "Besides, I wasn't any good when I started either."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But you can skate backwards, and sitting down, and do the splits on skates. Plus, you're really fast and-"

"And I was originally a terrible skater. Haven't you ever heard _practice makes perfect_?"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. How about we take a break and get something to eat?"

Danny grabbed Danielle's hand and steered her off the rink and to the concession stands. After buying them both a slice of pizza and a water bottle which Danny balanced on a tray with one hand while his other carefully guided his younger sister on wheels to an empty boothe Danny helped his sibling sit down before sitting down himself. After a while of quietly eating Danny put down his half finished slice to take a drink of his water before trying to engage Danielle in conversation.

"You know I wasn't good at a lot of things right off the bat."

"You weren't?" Danielle asked trying to imagine Danny not being good at something.

"Nope. Ghost fighting for instance; I was horrible at it when I first started. The box ghost even managed to hit me once." Danny said unfazed by Danielle's giggling at the thought of their boxy foe actually hitting Danny Phantom.

"Well if you were so bad at it then how did you get so good?"

"Isn't it obvious? I practiced."

"Didn't you ever want to give up?"

"Sure I did, but if I wasn't there to protect everybody then who would? Someone needed to hellp keep the ghosts under control. Besides, it doesn't pay to quit. I figured it would be better in the long run to just bite the bullet and learn how to fight so I could protect everyone."

After finishing up their pizza Danny and Danielle jugged the rest of their water down and Danny put all the trash on the tray before throwing it away, returning the tray, and starting to skate back to the boothe where Danielle still sat thinking over their conversation. Before Danny even had the chance to sit down Danielle stood up. Well tried to stand up. Danielle had forgotten about her skates and was about to fall when Danny caught her under the arms and slowly stood her up but continued to hold her until he was sure she had her balance.

Danny had been expecting her to ask to go home again but had been surprized when she slowly wheeld herself out back to the skate floor and once around the rink before letting go of the wall and attempting to skate on her own.

Danny caught up with her just as she was about to fall again and helped her regain her balance before offering his hand which she took and he slowly led them around the rink while giving her encouraging words along the way. Pretty soon Danielle had gotten the hang of skating and was doing well on her own. The only thing she wasn't really to good at was stopping. Danny rolled to a stop slowly in front of her and Danielle barely had the chance to warn him before she rolled rightinto him and took them both down.

"OW!"

Turning over, Danny saw Danielle clutching her wrist which he immediately assumed was broken and quickly looked around before turning her arm intangible enough to see the bone. Danny let out a sigh of relief. _'Only a sprain at most, but its still got to hurt even with our healing speed.'_

Danny grabbed Danielle and pulled her into a hug while rubbing her back. After a minute or two he pulled away and kissed her forehead before asking if she wanted to go home.

"No, I'm fine. You and I have been through way worse before and besides, I was just getting the hang of it!"

Laughing with Danielle over their fall Danny got up and helped her back up and the two skated around the rink holding hands to keep balance while listening to the song that just came on.

_I'm not afraid to fall  
>It means I climbed up high<br>To fall is not to fail  
>You fail when you don't try<br>I'm not afraid to fall  
>I might just learn to fly and<br>I will spread these wings of mine_

Chorus:  
>If I get up I might fall back down again<br>So let's get up come on  
>If I get up I might fall back down again<br>We get up anyway  
>If I get up I might fall back down again<br>So let's get up come on  
>If I get up I might fall back down again<br>And I might fall back down again  
>We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time<br>we'll just jump and see if we can fly


End file.
